


Don’t Text Him

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 非常奇怪的黑幸JP乙女2.0，不要看之前那个，屑；现在这个（王文），屑！
Relationships: Wang Wen/original character
Kudos: 1





	Don’t Text Him

对于王文，这是一段孤独的日子。从阿格莱亚出逃到现在，都在躲避追杀，以前的人际关系早已不复存在，熟悉的生活模式远走高飞，甚至连常用的编程语言都更新换代了好几次。

他很不适应，第一次体会到孤立无援的感觉——是一种人与社会青黄不接的烦闷。去外地谋生尚且要有熟人，而他的人生远比背井离乡、刑满释放或改变身份更加艰难，从20岁全面清零，又重新开始，这次没有人再带他一起经历生活。

他自然是没有工作，依旧不愁生活，可这种随着风波渐息而越发平庸的日子，让自诩天才的他非常难受。以前的他从不知道普通人的生活方式，不了解，也不想理解。在一次次被检票口拒之门外，在网上发言被谩骂后，他才逐渐在抗拒中，体会到一些上岛前不屑拥有的，或者他最讨厌的落后于时代的东西。

便利店的店员几乎每天都会看到这个染了金发的年轻人来买东西，有时是下午，有时是半夜。今天凌晨一点半，他又来了，照例买了两瓶可乐，外加一条毛巾、一把剃刀、一瓶1.5升矿泉水，和一份不知是作为早餐还是夜宵的三明治。

王文出示了付款码，心血来潮对被自己惊醒的小姑娘说了声谢谢。以前王文很不经常出门购物。但现在，出门购物好像已经成了少数几种可以和世界沟通的方式。

旁边有家饮品店也开着。这年头24小时的商铺越来越多，里面从来不缺人，那些比他更困倦的上班族，把一个南方二线城市也内卷成了彻彻底底的不夜城。

他看到一个形单影只的身影提着塑料袋从饮品店出来。第一眼吸引他的是她的身高，非常出众，然后是剪影，丰满又强壮。王文前倾身子往左边望去，她看回来，两人在街头对视了好一阵，仿佛都在相互确认。

两个月前，这个身影曾伫立在他背后整整一周。那时候，不断有血腥和尖叫在他身边炸开，但都被她挡了回去，没有伤到他一分一毫；战斗暂停时又沉默地跪在地上，仔细绘制、修改一幅幅电路图，或拿涂满钢笔墨水的玻璃片挡在眼前焊接电路板。孙小阳，这里不是她的家乡，她却在这个夜晚又回到了他身边，带着一身的空虚和疲惫。

“小阳，”他招了招手，“过来吧。”

小阳看着他们之间的地面，迟疑地迈开一步。王文垂下视线，轻轻叹气，走过去拉住她，转身回家。

其他实验体或许会在离岛后继续联络岛上认识的朋友，但是王文没什么在乎的人。亚历克斯或许算一个，他们默契地一起上岛，默契地一起出逃，也许实验中还发生过更默契的事情，但现在他已经杳无音信，像危机到来时突然找到自己那样，在危机结束后又突然消失，不留一丝痕迹。最后一次实验里，亚历克斯在短短一周里计划、笼络实验体们，在侵入研究中心后终于从阿格莱亚出逃，这一切是其他获救的实验体们都不曾知道的。

除了另一个人，一个和他同为大陆公民的实验体，孙小阳。这个未成年高中生曾在入侵系统过程中拼尽全力地帮助、保护他，他才得以和亚历克斯一起离岛。

若不是她的突然出现，王文都几乎忘了，他在这两个月里也常常想起她。

和有所求的亚历克斯不一样，他不知道她为什么如此无私。那次实验开始前，他从更衣室出来，遇到还没挂上同传耳麦的孙小阳，就顺势摘下会被监听的电子设备开始在领补给的路上中文加密通话。

“你看起来很强，我们一起合作吧。”

“你看起来很需要人保护，你都会什么？”

“我会带你离开这里。”

除了这个没有任何支持的计划，他并不打算用什么回报她，她甚至说过自己不想回去，可她还是拿着旋棍，杀了一个又一个试图阻止他们的实验体和研究人员。似乎……为了防止明治启动手环，她在研究中心把自己的手都砍了，不过现在她的手是完好的。在抢到研究中心的资料后，他和亚历克斯在掩护下先行撤退，王文频频回头，不久就看到一艘架着机枪、满船血迹的快艇猛烈地疾驰超过他们，向公海飞去，船上是年龄各异的几个女性实验体，几架无人机盘旋在船顶保驾护航，铃木绫站在船尾的机枪后面，满身是血的孙小阳则在船头开船，眼神像钻石一样坚硬。不一会，几架亚历克斯联络到的武装直升机飞来，把他们都接了上去……

她以前一定还有更震撼的举动。王文想。不过现在，她只是走在后面一点，有些急切地握紧了他的手。

看样子，孙小阳比自己更快地适应了社会，她一看就是会继续和其他实验体密切联系——作为朋友——的人。她穿的是橱窗里随处可见的当季潮流服装，重新做过发型，甚至用了指甲油和香水，是周末的中心城区里最随处可见的那种，美女，与这个城市完美融合到甚至让王文以为她已经在附近的写字楼里找了一份工作。

王文不知道自己为什么要这么做，也许是对提前撤离感到一丝愧疚，但应该还有更多别的。总之，在她面前，他的动作毫不犹豫，就像一开始请她合作一样。

“你变了不少。”

孙小阳突然说道。她的声音很沙哑。

“你也是。”王文说。以他的迟钝压根不知道孙小阳从哪看出他变了，但他说这话是下意识的。

“我只是，累了。失去了永生能力，人很容易受伤，很容易死。”

王文立刻感到理解。长年累月的实验已经让他们对肉体的伤痛麻木了，离岛后不久，他被一根生锈的铁丝狠狠划了一下，剧痛却一点没带给他去医院的意识，直到半夜开始发炎才想起自己已经没有快速修复能力了。“人类的肉体是有极限的，所以我不做人了”，大反派Dio的那句话，确实很真切。

孙小阳一个字不问就跟着他回了家。王文不想问为什么，也不管她怎么想，打开门就拿着新买的剃刀去洗澡，让她在外面等等。洗完后出来，孙小阳正坐在卧室积灰的窗台上看夜景——她像鱼吃东西一样对着窗外伸头张嘴，不知道在干嘛。

王文指指走廊让她去洗，自己就拉开椅子继续在电脑前写东西。天气很热，刚洗完澡就又出一身汗，他又起来把风扇打开，然后听到了水声。

他开始认真思考她出现的意义。

一般来说，在他们这个年纪——指17岁和20岁，悸动的心思一般靠时间解决。但经历过生死就不一样了。他们以前有过什么感情吗？王文怎么都想不起。他拿起孙小阳喝了一半的奶茶杯给自己的脸降温，看到吸管上透明的唇膏印。

她好像记得很多本应被清除掉的记忆。

孙小阳洗完了，趿着拖鞋进了他房间。她在摸他的肩膀和脖子，王文的余光里出现一串蓝色的指甲，但他没有心生厌恶，甚至没有为难。他第一次感觉到了一种汹涌的感情，假如他用心感受她传递来的分量，只冰山一角就能把他淹没。

这种燥热又一次震撼了他。是第一次升起对他人发自内心的尊重吗？他抚摸着那只手，盯着黑底彩字的代码界面发呆。那瞬间他生出一个，非常奇怪但显而易见的念头：

她喜欢他。

心念一动，他揽着她就往床上躺去。

现在他们只能听到彼此的呼吸了。她小心地吻一下，是一种试探。王文没有回应，他的身体本能地有点抗拒，可拥抱对方的双手不由自主地就抚摸起她的头发。随后，对方仿佛得到应许一般，从有些畏缩的试探，一下变得深情。

她的腿碰到自己腿间，王文才发现久违的亲密竟然让他不知不觉就有了反应。她的感情逐渐升温，和抱在怀里的是温软胸部与光洁肌肤一同激起本能。他吻了回去，她的手立刻环上脖子，一副急着想表达什么，却无从开始的模样。

王文一时又不知该如何回应。好麻烦，他想。这个想法一出来他就感觉孙小阳的动作迟缓了，这份超绝常人的敏锐甚至把他的良心刺出了痛感。

她是不是一直想从我身上索取什么？似乎自己一有回应，她的肢体就趋于安宁。

王文试着去体会她的感觉，轻轻地安抚，在她有下一步动作时，做出一些鼓励的动作。他直觉就是越满足她，她就越安定。对啊！他恍然想起，在街头相遇时的她是很烦闷的，当他拉住她时，她立刻握了回来，那恳求的姿态甚至有点卑微。他似乎能体会到一些她的心情了。他一定做过对不起她的事，不然还能怎么解释呢。

他们配合得越发同步，自然而然地就脱去了衣服，进入彼此。

除了肉体的快意，王文只觉得她变得很平和。她真的和那个对着手无寸铁的研究员大杀四方、骨头外露还朝公海疯狂冲刺的人是同一个吗？感情用事的人真可怕，被她喜欢真不是什么好事。她到底喜欢自己什么？

可他暂时不想破坏这份安宁。因为他同时觉得，她能对自己暴露出如此柔软的一面，就应该对她表示一种基本的好意。

放任她索取吧，这是她值得的。

放任，这个念头一出来他的心脏就被一股暖流击中，这种好意不知不觉间已经完全自然流露了。

一时兴起，王文翻身占据了主动，在孙小阳发出压抑的第一声呻吟时扣紧她的手，这给了她极大的满足和宽慰。王文的心也终于放了下来，随她换了两个姿势，自己只是在快到时拔出来射在外面。

“我做过什么对不起你的事情吗？”

“……你能问出这句话，就表示没有。”

孙小阳挤在他身上，全然不顾腹部那层黏腻的体液。她确实是得到满足了，发烫的脸颊上，掠过一丝丝无法掩饰的轻松余韵。

她在想什么？

又是第一次，王文对他人的心思好奇起来。他前所未有地感受到那么多第一次，这才惊讶地发现自己过去的无知和傲慢。他曾经认为，天才身边的普通人，顶多是月亮旁边的星星吧，可当走近了看，却是比太阳还炽热百倍的恒星……

他暂时不想往下细想了。看她一副昏昏欲睡的样子，王文不得不先把她拍醒：

“快起来，去洗洗再睡。”

孙小阳揉揉眼，由着她拉自己回到熟悉的水汽里。这时他们主动拉开距离，各自洗完以后，再分别走出去。

王文穿好裤子出来后看到她正拿起他的水杯喝水。

“困了你就先睡吧，我还要等很久。”

孙小阳点点头，脱了鞋自己拿衣服蒙住眼睛，背对他躺下。而王文回到电脑前，开始和一个人联络他刚刚想到的必要信息。

孙小阳是被反射到墙上的阳光刺醒的。醒来后，发现腰上停了一只男人的手，那只手感觉到她翻身的动作后就抱了上来。

而他此时还没有醒。

背后传来另一个人类的体温，这种感觉，她不知已经渴望了多久。想到昨天晚上那一幕幕的气味和心情，她又急切地抓紧了那双手。

“……你竟然抱了我，这是我没想到的。”

她似乎还有些不敢相信。

“我看你醒了才敢抱的。昨天看你睡得那么沉，怕吵着你。”

“啊……”

王文还是半梦半醒的样子。孙小阳沉默了，突然翻身过去紧紧地拥抱住他。

离开那个岛，她反而逐渐想起了一些实验中的记忆。视角很奇怪，是其他人看她的视角。好像是其他人的记忆碎片移植到大脑里一样。

这应该是实验结束后听到研究员的只言片语，以及在研究中心顺手抓取的实验体打包记忆模块一同组装成的——她是艺术家，不缺内化记忆这项天赋。

她想起了很多她杀了他的样子，都在以前的实验里。每一次都伴随着愤怒。委屈和悲伤，因为他辜负了自己的期待。

她这个年纪，又是相信技术力量的高中生，而且在自己身上都深深地体会到天赋的力量，便总是对走在时代最前沿的少年天才抱着一种不切实际的幻想。从第一次见到他，她就确信JP是一个真正的天才，只要残酷的杀戮还没有发生，就总是因他好奇，被他吸引，为了得到天才的赞许和青睐而心甘情愿地为他做助手或保驾护航，却假装看不到他理所应当的轻视。

她还记得一份原属于丹尼尔的记忆模块的信息，王文在组装电脑，她指着蓝图上的电路板，看向他专注的侧脸。记录显示，记忆的主人在看到这一幕时，涌动出了“学生时代看到班上某个同学第一次和隔壁班男生走在一起”的感觉。

她是有多恳切啊，让一个没有感情的疯狂理发师都回想起了青葱年华的气氛。

这个天才，经常在联网电脑组装完成后就全身心投入到黑客行动中，对她不闻不问。有时，她气得当场把他的头砍了下来，有时则是委屈地离开，捡到更强的武器后又生气地回来把他砸死。

这份喜欢和崇拜，最终都像滚落悬崖的巨石那样崩塌，在她本就伤痕累累的的心房又狠狠划下一刀。这种日子周而复始了不知多少次，若没有记忆清除功能，她早就疯了。远离那个环境很长一段时间后，她才鼓起勇气阅读起残存的记忆模块和实验记录，每次想起依旧让她心如刀割。

她埋头在王文的颈窝，皱着眉让自己默默流泪。

可没事啊，她安慰自己，都过去了。包括昨天今天，都会过去。

孙小阳坐起来，说她要去机场。

王文没问什么，他知道是之前的紧急联络有结果了。他只是把昨天买的三明治塞给她，主动送她去地铁站。

孙小阳能感觉到，他一点也不喜欢自己，从来都是。只不过，以前当她挽住他的手臂，或追着他闲聊时，他有点不耐烦，而现在没有了；他愿意回应自己，只是因为意识到之前的认知错误，以及更不在乎人类情感罢了。

王文拉着横杆，抬头注视车窗上的路线闪烁。地铁行驶到地面上，明亮的阳光隐去了映照在玻璃里的影像。当一幢大厦的剪影遮住阳光时，她看到车窗里的他，眼中流露出不应属于天才的落寞。

孙小阳将头靠在王文肩上，感到一阵心酸。

半晌，她感到他的手动起来，握住她另一只手。地铁又驶入地底，在人潮涌动的一站停下。

“我到站了。”

她无法避免地说出些不舍。

“我知道了。”

她头也不回地走了。

那只被牵过的手被塞进怀里。这感觉她记录了一生。


End file.
